random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Random-ness Product RP Series/Cereal
Cereal is the first episode of The Random-ness Product RP Series. Transcript Tamate: HELLO KIDS IT'S THE BRAND NEW RANDOM-NESS CEREAL! (She shakes the cereal box wildly) Ivy: (Appears on screen) IT’S 100% RANDOM! FOR YOUR ENJOYMENT! Moon Snail: Ivy! What's going on around here!? I've got cereal all over my yard and it's ALL YOUR FAULT! Makomi: Relax Mr. Snail, we are promoting our new cereal! Ivy: Hey! I’m just promoting the new Random-Ness Cereal! Try some! (Stuffs a spoonful into Moon Snail’s mouth) Moon Snail: (Proceeds to start chewing, he likes it) Hey! This is good! (He eats some more) (Cut to Makomi wearing sunglasses, and he sees the crumbles of the cereal in the floor, he sniffs it like cocaine, he likes it.) Pixel: Did somebody say cereal?! (they smash their face into a pile and proceed to smack it against the counter, but ends up in no pain) Ivy: Yes, it’s the RANDOM-NESS CEREAL! (Pours a crap ton of them onto the floor) Pixel: HECK YEAAAAAAA- Ivy: I think you mean.....HEAVEN YEAH! Tamate: Don't you mean HELL YEAH? Ivy: Um, i don't know. Makomi: Oof! (Cut to Apple Cookie eating the cereal) (Ivy is watching Apple Cookie like a creep) Apple Cookie: Yummy! Ivy: (Whispering in Apple Cookie’s ear) I know, right? Madi: Random-ness Cereal!! Perfect to enjoy with friends! (Madi's Corphish friend, Heymond appears.) Heymond: Hey, hey, can I have some too? Madi: Help yourself! (The two Pokemon pour the cereal in their mouths.) (Ivy comes out of nowhere and smashes a table full of cereal, Cheesecake Cookie witnesses the situation) Cheesecake Cookie: What the hell?! Pixel: I don't know either! Have a bowl, Ms. Cookie! (Pixel throws a bowl of cereal at Cheesecake Cookie. Cheesecake Cookie does the ROBLOX death noise upon this happening.) Pixel: Woo! Cheesecake Cookie: (chewing a bit, turns out to like the cereal) THIS IS DELICIOUS! (Cheesecake Cookie munches on the cereal) Pixel: Isn't it? (begins eating really fast) (Cut to Mirai, Minori, Angel Cookie, Hibari and Fink eating the cereal. They love it.) Pixel: This cereal is from the Gods! Cheesecake Cookie: I agree! (Master frown walks in) Master Frown: With these guys busy with the cereal, i'll finally dominate the world. Pixel: (drops their cereal) HOLY FUCKING SHIT!!! IT'S HIM!!!!! Master Frown: (shocked) Oh, bricks, here they come! (Master Frown tries to run away, but he trips over a box of cereal) Pixel: ABUSE!!! Master Frown: Is your head full of air? I literally tripped on a cereal box by accident! Makomi: Who cares? Pixel: This is so sad, can we hit the dab? (Both Makomi and Pixel dab, cut to the group standing in front of a big cereal bowl) Makomi: It's part of a balanced, yet random breakfast! Pixel: Hell yeah! Pick a couple, or a couple hundred thousand boxes at your local grocery shop today! Or maybe tomorrow! (The group jump into the cereal bowl) Pixel: IT'S LIT! (t-poses) (Apple Cookie and Angel Cookie swim on the cereal bowl) Makomi: And it only costs 6 dollars and 65 cents! And it comes with a prize! Pixel: What's the prize? Makomi: Wait, you don't know? (he leans to Ivy, and then asks in a clueless tone) Ivy, what is the prize. Ivy: A life time supply of this cereal. Makomi: Oh. I see... Ivy: I’m gonna get it! (Jumps into a box of cereal) Makomi: Ivy please. (he giggles) (Ivy winks at Makomi and dives back into the box) (Soon, Puppycorn and Unikitty dive into the box) (Ivy grabs the prize.) Ivy: I GOT IT! IT'S MINE BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEETCH! (Ivy runs off with the prize.) Makomi: Oh great, she got the prize! (It cuts to Ivy's house; Ivy is seen gulping cereal among cereal.) Makomi: Can we not get the writers to write fetish fuel? Oh wait, i probably nailed the deal...Whoopsies. (Makomi breaks into Ivy's house.) Ivy: GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM I'M EATING MY CEREAL! Makomi: Okay shesh! (Makomi runs away) Ivy: (To the viewers) It's part of a balanced breakfast! Category:The Random-ness Product RP Series Episodes